One more for Team Urameshi
by Fedic
Summary: Team Urameshi gets a new member and Yusuke isn't happy about it!


**One more for Team Urimeshi**

[1]

Yusuke and Kurama walked together up the street heading for Kuwabara's house. Boton had told them all to meet her there this evening so that they could all meet the newest member of team Urameshi together. Yusuke was sullen. He wasn't happy when Boton had informed him they were getting someone he had never even _seen fight_ thrown into their little group. He lost his temper completely when she had told him the newest member of the team was a _girl _from _New York!_ Yusuke had already convinced himself this girl would be a distraction. He was already sure he wouldn't like the _damn Yankee. _Not just the average tourist, but one of those _rude New Yorkers. _He furrowed his brow angistily as they crossed the street to Kuwabara's side of the road.

Kurama's step was lighter then Yusuke's. He was actually looking forward to seeing what a spirit detective from New York would be like. He didn't have the same prejudice as Yusuke when it came to foreigners. More interesting was that the Yankee was a _she. _Of course Kurama had heard the stories of how "rough" the people of New York were, but _female spirit detectives? _Something unheard of since the time when Genkai was a young woman. "Come now Yusuke, you don't want to meet her with a pout like that on your face do you?"

"Whatever," Yusuke grumbled, miserable. He cut up the yard to the door to Kuwabara's house and just walked in. "Hey meathead, they hear yet?"

"Nope. Come on in jerk off." Kuabara returned from the living room.

Yusuke hissed thru his teeth and Kurama hid his smile in his hand. They kicked off their shoes and went into the house. Kuwabara was standing in front of the television in the living room with a platter of crackers and cheese in one hand watching wrestling on TV. He didn't look up when his friends came in behind him, focused on the match. Some guy was climbing to the top rope of the ring to squash the other guy floundering around on the mat. "Kuwabara," Yusuke sounded annoyed and amused. "What are you doing?"

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke with a huge grin on his face. "It's the WWF. American wrestling! Didja know they fight each other in steel cages?!" Kuwabara bellowed laughter.

Yusuke felt a headache coming on. "Why are you watching that stupid shit Kuwabara?"

He looked at Yusuke as if it were obvious. "I thought the fighter were getting from New York would like it."

_Oh yeah. Headache city here I come. _He looked at Kuabara patiently and gestured to the tray in his hand. "What's that?"

"Snacks." Kuabara extended the tray to Yusuke.

Yusuke groaned and Kurama shook his head. "You're such an idiot." Yusuke waved Kuabara away and went to the couch behind him. He sat down and leaned back. "Just because she's from New York," he sneered _New York_, "it don't make her a fighter."

_Ahhh, finally a way to pry Yusuke for information. _Kurama took a seat on the couch near Yusuke. His eyes were sharp with curiosity. "So Yusuke, what _do _you know about her skills?" It was such a direct question Yusuke couldn't avoid it. Kurama turned his head to look at them, suddenly losing interest in the match on TV.

Yusuke flicked his eyes from Kurama to Kuabara. "I don't know that much about her. No more then you guys really."

"I doubt that," Hiei said appearing from nowhere. All eyes went to him. "I did my own digging around and no one I talked to ever heard of a woman spirit detective from New York."

Yusuke looked more miserable then ever. He rubbed at his right temple where a dull ache had started up. He thought back to the conversation -_argument-_ with Boton. _"Don't worry Yusuke," Boton had tried to be kind. "She's strong and she's fast. I bet she'll learn to use her spirit energy like a pro in no time. And Koinma says so." _"Fuckin Koinma," Yusuke grumbled under his breath. _That's why were getting a new spirit detective. Cuz that little pacifier junkie says so. _There was something else that Yusuke had kept to himself, and it gave him the creeps. From what he got from Boton, this chick had been _living with vampires _when Boton had "recruited" her. "Why don't you just ask her all about herself when she gets here," Yusuke was morose.

Kuwabara opened his mouth tell Yusuke to spill the beans, and then Boton walked in with the Yankee. The guys turned to look at them, and for an awkward moment there was silence from team Urameshi.

[2]

Hey guys," Boton said cheerily breaking the silence. "Sorry we're late, but Le absolutely _insisted_ on renting a car." She was smiling, trying to read what was on everyone's faces. She paid careful attention to Hiei, thinking he would be the one to notice something different about this girl, but he discreetly kept his mouth shut when Boton shot him a wary glance. "Guys, this is Le, Le these are the guys." She went around the room making the introductions. "This is Hiei," The demon nodded to Le. "Behind him is Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stepped forward grinning and took the girls hand. He pumped it up and down nervously. For some odd reason, he had been expecting someone more like Genkai. Certainly not the pretty young lady before him. She looked normal enough to him in her low riding jeans and tank top. "Kazuma Kuabara at your service," he chortled.

Le smiled back at him, too polite to tell him he was about to shake her hand off when Boton continued. "This is Yusuke Urameshi, captain of team Urameshi."

Yusuke stood up and waved a hand in greeting. "Hey," he said sizing her up. She was short, slender of frame and her long hair was secured up in a clip. _Not very big is she? Looks kinda stringy to me. It will probably take forever to train her._

"And I am Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama said rescuing her hand from Kuwabara and slipping it in to his own. "You may call me Kurama." Their eyes locked, flint scraping off steel.

"It's nice to meet all of you she said," drawing her hand back from Kurama slowly.

Yusuke was still standing next to Kurama watching the way his green eyes had fixed on the Yankee woman's soft brown ones. He didn't want him looking at her like that. Didn't want _any _of the guys looking at someone who was supposed to be on their team like that. He threw an elbow into Kurama's side. "That's enough Kurama." Kurama stepped back, still smiling at Le making her blush a little. _I am so not going to baby-sit those two! _He turned his attention back to the Yankee. "Why don't ya come on in and take a load off. I'm sure everybody's got some questions. Isn't that right Boton," he eyed her shrewdly.

Le looked at Boton and then back to Yusuke. "I guess so. Boton didn't tell me very much about any of you or this spirit detective gig ya got going on."

"So you're not a spirit detective then," it was Hiei. His voice laced with his own self-satisfaction. _And you don't smell all human either. _His senses were keen enough to know that her scent was not that of a normal human female.

She shook her head no. "I thought Boton would have said so." Now the Yankee was eyeing Boton suspiciously.

"Why don't we all just have a seat," Boton chirped, ushering Le to one of the couches with her. They sat. Yusuke and Kurama resumed their places on the couch with Kuwabara between them. He had abandoned his platter to the top of the television when he had shaken the girl's hand. Hiei stood where he was, somewhere in the middle of it all yet keeping himself tucked into the shadows. Boton turned to Le. "I told you spirit detectives are the guys who go around nabbing the demons that have escaped the maki. Team Urameshi is our current group of spirit detectives. "

"Did they get screwed into working for Koinma too?" Le directed at Boton.

Boton laughed nervously. "Yes, well, Hiei and Kurama are... sort of on probation."

"What do you mean screwed?" Yusuke inquired, agitated. "You in some kinda trouble with Koinma or something?" He stared Le down from across the room.

"No, she's not in trouble with _Lord _Koinma," Boton protected Koinma. "They came to an arrangement on their own and you don't need all the details anyway." She frowned warningly at the Yankee. "I think Lord Koinma has been more then fair to you."

"I'll bet you do," the Yankee woman snapped back.

Kuwabara sat forward in disbelief. "Did she... just mouth off to Boton?" Kurama raised a brow and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"We can discuss this later on Le if you feel the need, but for now I would rather talk to Yusuke about your training." Boton was cross.

The Yankee rolled her eyes at Boton. "Whatever." She looked at Yusuke. "So do I get a rule book or some be-shitted thing?"

"Le!" Boton gasped at her vulgarity. Kuwabara burst into gales of laughter beside a surprised looking Yusuke. Hiei scowled and Kurama watched with growing curiosity.

"What Boton? Jesus! You didn't tell me dick-o-la about all this and now you want me to just sit down and shut up? Get real!"

Boton was clearly flustered. "I told you that you would be apprehending low level demons and type A's. These guys will be your team mates." She looked at Yusuke wanting her focus off the troublesome Yankee. "It's your job to get her trained Yusuke. Genkai will be ready for her to begin in the morning."

Le looked more then annoyed. "Do what in the morning?"

Boton laughed nervously. "Begin your spirit training of course!"

Yusuke's head was beginning to throb now. He guessed Boton and Le would be friends in no time, regardless of the way they scratched at each other now. He sighed, feeling team Urameshi crumble around him. "How good are you with your spirit energy?" Yusuke directed at Le.

She looked at him like she hadn't understood him, though she was having no trouble speaking the language fluently. "My wha?"

"Your spirit energy. What's your weapon?"

She looked at Yusuke like he had just escaped the mad house. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Yusuke brought a hand up and started massaging his temple again. "Boton, would you care to explain to me why this Yankee doesn't know anything about spirit energy when you've brought her here to be a spirit detective?!" his voice rose steadily as he lost his patience. _This chick is totally clueless! _

Boton sighed. _I knew this would just have to be difficult. _"Look Yusuke, Lord Koinma wants this girl trained as a spirit detective and you and Genkai will do just that." She turned to the Yankee. "The deal you made with Lord Koinma included this too Le."

She turned away from Boton. "Whatever," she grumbled.

Boton swept her eyes across team Urameshi. Hiei looked annoyed, Yusuke looked pissed, Kuwabara and Kurama seemed to be enjoying the dramatic little scene play out. "I'm sure she will learn to use her spirit energy in no time," Boton said looking at Yusuke, but addressing them all.

"How do you fight then if you can't use your spirit energy?" Kuwabara was curious.

Le looked at him. She might actually like this one. He seemed nice enough and there was a kindness in his eyes. "Generally I just beat the shit out of anyone that fucks with me."

Kuwabara put up his fists grinning. "Like this?"

A laugh bubbled up from somewhere deep within. She couldn't help it though, she found Kuwabara hysterical. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And your real good at it too I'll bet." Kuwabara was grinning from ear to ear. "What about demons and stuff? Ever take on one of those?"

Le realized that all of team Urameshi had taken a sudden interest in her conversation with Kuwabara, but she was focused on the red head with the winning smile. _He's different from the rest of them somehow... _"I've taken the heads of a few vampires. It's the best way to kill em ya know, decapitation."

Kuwabara found all of this quite fascinating. "Cool. How'd ya decapitate em?"

"Cut their heads off with a sword of course."

"Do you have any skill with a sword or was it luck?" Hiei asked from the shadows.

She flat eyed Hiei. "I got some skill shortie, don't be hatein." Hiei narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled a little. "I was also pretty motivated to kill those fucks. I suppose that helped too."

Kurama mused over the shortie comment for a moment. "Have you encountered demons as well?" he asked the Yankee woman.

She faced Kurama. "Poltergeists and the vagrant dead, but not demons." _His eyes are the most amazing green._ She wanted her eyes away from his before she took too long of a glance. _They're beautiful. _ Yusuke whistled through his teeth annoyed and she cut her eyes up to him.

"I see we'll have our work cut out for us," Yusuke sounded more then annoyed. "If you think you're good with a sword then I guess you can take some training with Kuwabara and you too Hiei." Yusuke didn't have to look at the little demon to know that he had just landed himself on Hiei's shit list. Kuwabara didn't seem to mind. He flashed the girl a thumbs up and dropped her a wink which got her giggling again. _This is just great. I knew this would turn into a big pain in my ass. _ "But first you train with Genkai and me." He was frowning at the Yankee and she stopped giggling. "We'll see what you got and what you don't got we'll _drag _it out of you anyways. Grandma's good at that shit, trust me. Boton said you're fast and you're smart. You got a smart mouth, I'll give you that, but we'll just see what you can do."

She returned Yusuke's brooding look. "You won't have to drag anything out of me Urameshi. When I fight _you _I'll be sure I don't hold back." _I'll be more then happy to slap that look off yer face Yusuke. _No, she didn't think she was going to like Yusuke much at all.

Kurama cleared his throat cutting through the icey tension in the air. "Enough about training for now. If we start tomorrow then we have plenty of time ahead to test each other then." He smiled at the Yankee woman again. _She certainly is brave; I have to give her that. _ "Maybe you would like to tell us something about you, where you're from," Kurama hoped to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction. He was wildly curious about her too.

She shifted her eyes away from him to Boton for a moment. Boton looked at her side long. After a moment's consideration she replied, "Naw, that's alright. Whatever I had going on before I came here don't much matter anymore. This place is home now, so why don't you guys tell me about it?"

So they did. Kuwabara and Kurama mostly filling her in on things like the downtown nightlife, the best place to get a slushie, best places to look for an apartment. They divulged the details of their current lives. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all had a full boat of classes this upcoming semester. Kuwabara told her about his sister Shizuru, Kayko, and Yukina. Boton, Yusuke, and Hiei mostly just sat back and watched... and listened. Boton let them talk for a good amount of time. Enough for them to get to know at least a little about each other. Yusuke and Hiei were slow to warm to the interloper, but Kurama and Kuwabara seemed quite interested in her. Finally she got up and suggested to Le that it might be good for her to return to her hotel and get some sleep. They made their exit and left team Urameshi to themselves.

Kuwabara waited until he heard the door close. "So what do you guys think?" he seemed genuinely excited. He had already come to see her as a little like Shizuru, only a more pint sized version. _Might be nice to have a lil sis. _

"I think this will be very interesting," Kurama said immediately.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'll just bet you do Kurama."

Kurama frowned a little. "Seriously Yusuke, you must be thinking of the possibilities. Her spirit energy is totally untapped. She hasn't even ever tried to form a spirit weapon of any sort. Aren't you curious to see what you can bring out of the girl?"

For a moment, Yusuke was. Certainly someone with that much mouth must be able to back it up _maybe. _"We'll see. If she's dense she won't figure out anything right away." He tried to look as disgusted as he hoped he sounded.

Kuwabara stuck up for her. "Well you weren't much of a shit either Yusuke before Genkai trained you."

Kurama took the opportunity to jump in. "There hasn't been a female spirit detective since Genkai was young. I think the fact that Koinma has even sent her to you must say something about her potential."

"If you're hoping the girl is stupid, I think you will be disappointed," Hiei stepped out of the shadows. "Am I the only one that saw the way Boton curtailed her during our little visit?" _She's not a normal human. Of that I'm sure. _ "I wonder what sort of a deal she has made with Koinma."

"She didn't seem to want to be in his employ," Kurama thought aloud. "Like you or me Hiei. Some sort of probation?"

"What about her spirit energy?" Kuwabara piped up. "I couldn't feel anything at all. Was she hiding it or what? Usually I can pick up on that stuff, but..." he was lost in thought.

"She doesn't know what spirit energy is," Yusuke scoffed. "How can she be hiding it?"

Hiei had sensed something different about the girl, but for now he decided it best to keep it to himself. If Le was not human, time would show them all. "Good luck Yusuke. I'll be around when you're ready for me." With that Hiei disappeared.

They sat quiet for a moment, each reflecting on the evening in their own way. Finally Kurama stood. "Good luck tomorrow Yusuke. Try not to be too hard on the poor girl."

"I'll do what I gotta do Kurama."

Kurama looked at Kuwabara. "Maybe you can get the stick out of his ass. I have a test in the morning so I have to go." Kurama left without another word.

Kuwabara got up and fetched his tray of crackers. He sank into a comfy chair and eyed Yusuke as he munched. "Well Urameshi? What do you think?"

Yusuke couldn't help but let his guard down with Kuwabara. He just had that way with people. "I think this is going to be a huge pain in my ass." He sighed and leaned forward pressing his hands together. "I think she's probably a bitch. She's got a rotten attitude and that's just the least of it. I think Kurama is a little _too interested _in her and I think you're probably going to stick up for her too." He looked at Kuwabara knowingly.

"It's my job to stick up for beautiful damsels in distress Urameshi. Its part of my code." He stuffed another cracker into his mouth still watching Yusuke. "Could you sense her spirit energy?"

"No," Yusuke admitted reluctantly. That just made things all that much more bleak. _Can't even sense her spirit energy. Like she's blank or..._

"She has to be hiding it," Kuwabara said matter of factly. "Otherwise I would have sensed something. Unless she's dead, which obviously she's not."

Again Yusuke thought of the vampires. _What must it be like to be a creature of the night?_ Yusuke decided he had enough for one night. He got up, his headache pounding worse now. "I'm out. Call me tomorrow or something Kuwabara." Yusuke headed for the door rubbing at his throbbing temple and feeling miserable and confused.

Kuwabara flicked on the TV and watched the American channel a little more eating crackers and trying not to think too much about what had just happened here in his living room. In an hour he would be in bed snoring loudly and dreaming of balloons.


End file.
